Sora's Dreams
by SlashLover93
Summary: Sora keeps having dreams of this girl who is locked in this room by these people called organization 13, & they treat her terribley. But the question is, is it really a dream? Will sora try to save this girl.....that may not even exist? M rated for abuse!
1. Sora's dream

Sora was in a room where everything was white, he saw a girl with blonde hair sitting at the end of the long white table drawing, & she was crying. He walked closer to the girl until he was behind her, he looked at her drawing, it was a drawing of a girl with blonde hair on her knees, with her head down, you could see tears falling to the ground, she was surrounded in pure darkness with a bunch of people in black trench coats surrounding her. The girl sat her pencil down & just stared at her drawing, then she dropped it, & it fell to the floor. She put her hands over her eyes & cried, sora felt sorry for her, he tried to put his hand on her back but it went through her. Sora looked at his hand strangely "what the..." the girl stood up, sora gasped at what he saw. No wonder she cried, her right eye had a big purplish bruise around it, she had a big, red scar over the left side of her lip, a black & blue bruise around her neck, Purplish bruises & red scratches all over her arms & legs, & their was a blackish purplish bruise that went from the top of her legs up her dress. What happened to her? Was she in an accident? Or did somebody do this to her? Her big blue eyes were filled with sadness, hurt, & loneliness, tears slowly fell from her eyes. Sora got tears in his eyes, he felt sorry for this hurt girl. She picked up her drawing again & just stared at it. Suddenly the girl, & the room slowly faded away, & he woke up in his bed.


	2. Just a dream?

Sora sat there, his eyes widened in fear. Tear stains on his cheeks. He sat there thinking about that girl.

She looked terribly hurt. She looked so skinny like she doesn't eat much, or like she doesn't eat at all.

She must be freezing to death in that room. It was so cold in there that Sora saw his breath & all the girl had on was a sleeveless, short white dress.

He wished he could find her, or at least give her a blanket, or food, or something. He felt so useless. Their was a girl who needed his help & He doesn't know where she's at or even her name.

He shook his head 'It was just a dream Sora!' he said to himself.

'Or was it?'

He had dreams before that came true. His dreams were trying to tell him that he was the key-bearer, so what if this dream was trying to tell him something?


	3. Namine

Its been a week since his first dream of that hurt girl. He dreams about her everyday, all of them being the same. She sits in the white room, she cries, she draws. Sora still doesn't know her name, where she's at, or anything about her. Nobody knows about his dreams because he hasn't left his room for a week. He stays in his room sleeping, hoping to find out something about the girl.

He was in the white room again. He saw the girl in front of the window, watching the rain.

"NAMINE!" An angry voice yelled from outside the room.

The girl turned around quickly when the doors swung open. A guy wearing a long black cloak with shoulder length pink hair stormed in & up to the girl finally defined as Namine. He slapped her across the face. Sora gasped. Namine grabbed her cheek, tears formed in her eyes.

"W-what did I do Marluxia?"

He slapped her again, making Sora angry.

"Stop it! Stop hitting her!" Sora yelled & went in front of Namine protectively, even though he knew it wouldn't help.

"We're not stupid Namine! We know what you been doing!" The guy defined as Marluxia yelled.

Namine looked down to the floor ashamedly & sadly.

"Why? Why Namine? Why are you doing this? Do you think he'll come for you, take you away from here, & you 2 live happily ever after!?"

"W-well...yeah. He's the perfect person...to save me...because he's the key bearer...&-& it's his job to save people." Namine trembled.

Sora was confused. She said keybearer so their talking about him, but how do they know him?

Marluxia grabbed Namine's arm tightly, making Namine look up at him.

"He won't come. He probably doesn't even care, but who would care about a weak, pathetic, worthless witch like you!"

Sora was in raged. "I do so care! I'll come, kill you, & take Namine far away from this awful place!"

"He will come. I believe in him. He has a good heart."

Marluxia shook Namine ruffly. "Nobody cares about you Namine! Not even your own parents! Your nothing! Get that through your head!" He yelled right in her face.

He threw Namine to the floor, then a black hole appeared, & he disappeared.

Sora knelt down by Namine. She was crying.

"W-why...do I even bother? Nobody has ever cared about me...Not even my parents." She paused for a second. "So-so...Maybe Marluxia is right...Sora will never come for me."

"No Namine he ain't right! I'll come for you when I know where your at. I promise."

Everything faded & he woke up on his bed again. He got up, got dressed, & for the first time in a week, he left his room. He needed to talk to Riku & Kairi about his dreams. When his mother saw him come down the steps she smiled & ran over to him. She hugged him tightly.

"I was sooo worried about you Sora! Are you ok? Why didn't you come out of your room?"

"I just needed to think somethings over mom. I'm fine."

His mother let go of him. "You must be starving sweetie. You haven't eaten anything in a week.. I've tried to bring you food, but you wouldn't let me in your room."

"Sorry mom...I just wanted to be alone."

"You better go see your friends Kairi & Riku. They tried visiting you a couple times, but I told them you won't come out of your room or let anyone in...Their really worried about you."

"I need to talk to them about something anyway." Sora said as he went past his mom to the front door.

"Sora don't you think you should eat something first?" His mother asked concernedly.

Sora's usually always hungry, but ever since the dreams started all he wanted to do was sleep.

"I'll eat later...I promise." Sora said before he went out the door.


	4. Namine's Story

His eyes went wide in fear & he stumbled backwards onto the hard white floor. He wasn't outside, in Destiny Island. He was inside Namine's white room. Is he dreaming this when he's awake? Is he still sleeping? Or is he just imagining this? He stayed on the floor & looked around the room. Namine wasn't there. All the sudden a black hole appears in the wall. Namine flew out of it & hit the wall. She fell to the floor with a loud 'Thud'.

"Oh my god!" Sora yelled in shock & worry.

He ran over to her & knelt down beside her.

"Are you ok?" He knew she couldn't here him but he just needed to ask.

He slowly put his hand on her shoulder & gasped out of fright & shock. He quickly removed his hand. Instead of his hand going right through her, he could feel her. What's going on? How could he feel her? If he can feel her does that mean he can talk to her?Sora picked Namine up & held her in his arms. She was so light. Her body was so fragile. He skin was so cold. Namine stared up at him with her sad, wet eyes.

"Where are you?"

She didn't answer. Can she hear him? She had to, because she could see him, she was looking right at him.

"Where are you Namine?"

She still didn't answer. He grabbed her hand. It was cold & her fingers & finger nails were purple.

Sora got tears in his eyes.

"Where are you Namine? Please tell me. I want to help. Why is Marluxia doing this to you? If you tell me I'll protect you. I promise."

Sora's tears fell on Namine's face. Namine took her hand out of Sora's to wipe his tears away.

Namine's lips trembled before she said. "Don't cry Sora. Please don't waste your tears on me."

She got out of Sora's arms & stood up. "When I was born my parents sensed that I was different. That I wasn't like them, or anyone. They didn't want me...So they gave me to organization 13. Organization 13 are made up of 13 members that are only half a person. They were never to exist. They are part of the darkness & they stay in the shadows."

Namine paused, so she could calm her crying.

"Their not good people. All they care about is being whole & all they like to do is hurt people...especially me. They didn't want me either because I wasn't like them. They just kept me because they knew I had a power, a power they wanted. But keeping me doesn't mean they have to take care of me. They use my power for evil plans & if I don't do it...they hurt me. They even hurt me for fun...or for their own pleasure. All they feed me is scraps. They only give me water once a week...& its very little. I've never been outside this castle because they won't let me. They say I don't belong out there...because I'm different. They say witches were meant to be alone...& be used...& mistreated."

"No that's not true." Sora said as he stood up. "Nobody deserves that."

Sora wrapped his arms around her, in a hug. Namine was surprised & stiffened. She didn't know what he was doing, but it felt nice, so she relaxed.

"Since I never been outside the castle I've never had a friend...Never had someone to care. I've always been so lonely." Namine whispered softly.

"I'm here now. I care about you. I'll be your friend." Sora whispered back.

Namine looked at him & for the first time in her life she smiled. Sora couldn't help but smile back. But then her smile became a frown, got out of Sora's grip, & took a few steps back. Sora frowned, he was confused.

"Don't you want me to be your friend?"

Namine looked like she wanted to tell him something, but she was to afraid too.

"No I do...But...They don't want me to have friends. They'll hurt you...&-& I don't want them to hurt you."

Namine looked away from him sadly.

"I've always wished for someone to save me & I thought it could be you...But-but its not worth it. Your to sweet...Your the first person who actually cared for me. You don't deserve to get hurt...So I won't invade your dreams anymore Sora."

Her lips quivered. "I'm sorry."

"But..." Sora started, but Namine was gone, the room was gone. He was on Destiny Islands, standing a few feet in front of his house.


End file.
